


Avocato x Male!Ventrexian!Reader PART 2

by NuggetSpace



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuggetSpace/pseuds/NuggetSpace
Summary: You wake up and remember the night before, and Avocato found his son.





	Avocato x Male!Ventrexian!Reader PART 2

Stirring from your sleep, you let out a small yawned and opened your eyes. You were greeted by Avocato’s peaceful face. He mouth was slightly open letting out tiny snores. Looking you noticed your lack of clothes. Oh yeah now you remembered.

Slowly getting up and trying not to wake up your sleeping boyfriend, you began your search for clothes. Your, as Gary called “Cat eyes” searched the dark room for your clothes but couldn’t seem to find them. You didn’t want to get any from the closet because the door always squeaked. Walking over to Avocato’s side of the bed you saw his shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

Grinning you grabbed the clothing items and slipped them on, his shirt was huge on you and the sweatpants had to be tighten all the way so they wouldn’t fall off, but you didn’t care they were Avocato’s and it smelled of him. You tiptoed out the door. Walking into the kitchen you started the coffee and began to take out a pan for eggs. Walking to the fridge, you opened it and felt the cool air hit your fur, shivering you grabbed the eggs and shut the fridge. “Good morning Cora” You jumped and looked at the ceiling “G-Good morning H.U.E” You turned on the stove and cracked two eggs in the pan.

“Your quiet up early today” You shifted your gaze to the clock on the microwave, it read 7:32. “I thought Avocato would like some breakfast made by the time he got up” H.U.E hummed “Would you like me to let everyone sleep in today?” You smiled and flipped the eggs “That would be great”. You placed some bread into the toaster and grabbed 4 mugs out of the cupboard. The smell of fresh coffee and eggs filled your nose, you wished every morning was like this.

You hummed as you placed the cooked eggs on a plate and cracked open two more eggs. As you were cooking you felt two large arms wrap around your waist, looks like Avocato woke up. Avocato nuzzled his face behind your ear “Morning” His voice was deep with sleep that sent shivers down your spine. He kissed your neck and purred into your ear “I noticed some of my clothes missing” You smirked “Well I couldn’t find mine” Avocato slipped his hand under his shirt that you had stolen from him and rubbed your chest “You look good” You chuckled and placed the eggs on the other plate. “If you didn’t look so good in my clothes I would tear it off of you” He grinned. Blushing you moved your body away from him, grabbing the pot of coffee “As much as I loved last night, I rather not have Quinn and Gary walk in on us.” Avocato laughed and sat down at the table. You poured milk and coffee into a mug and grabbed a plate full of food. Placing it in front of him you gave a long kiss to his cheek “Eat up”. Avocato began to eat, humming in thanks.

A loud yawn caught your attention, looking over you saw Gary and Quinn walking into the kitchen, grabbing two mugs, you handed them to the tired humans. Quinn mumbled a thanks and sat at the table with Gary. You placed a plate full of food in front of them. Quinn began to eat while Gary just stared at plate “Come on Gary, you got to eat” Gary poked at his food “What are you my weird Dad-Mom?” Avocato chuckled and he sipped his coffee. Grabbing a plate and sitting down next to Avocato, you huffed at him “Yes, and as your weird Dad-Mom, I’m telling you to eat your breakfast” Gary grumbled and began shoveling food into his mouth.

Avocato finished his plate and stood up bringing the dish to the sink. He gulped his coffee and placed it in the sink as well. You rose a brow on at him but said nothing to him has he walked out of the room. Probably going to go look at the files you found the other day.

“So last night, did you have fun?” Quinn smirked, you felt your cheeks heat up, your ears folding back in embarrassment “I-I don’t know what you mean” Gary loudly groaned and slammed his hands on the table making it shake. “We heard you last night!” You stared at him, your face heating up more, you were surprise that your blush didn’t show through your fur “I’m so sorry!” Quinn laughed “Don’t be, I’m glad you found someone” “I’m not! I didn’t get any sleep!” Quinn elbowed him telling him to be quiet.

Looking down your mug you smiled “I didn’t think I was going to find someone” You looked up at Quinn “He makes me feel so special” Quinn grinned “Ok, Ok, now tell me. What is he like?” You sputtered “W-Why would you ask that?!” “Yeah Quinn! Why would you want to know?” Quinn laughed “I’m teasing you” You sighed and stood up “I’m going to see if Avocato needs any help” “Yeah, any ‘help’” Quinn winked at you, you glared at her and walked out of the kitchen.

Walking into the sitting room, you found Avocato searching through the files “Need any help” You asked. He didn’t look away “No, I think I found where he is” You walked behind him and wrapped your arms around his neck, looking at the file “Really?”. He hummed and closed the file “I’m going to tell Gary and get ready” He stood up making you unwrap your arms around him. You moved in front of him “Ok but first, I want a kiss” Avocato chuckled and you both grabbed each other and pulled yourselves to each other, you both gave a quick kiss and broke apart “Do you want me to come?” Avocato looked at your bandaged arm and shook his head “No, you have to heal” You didn’t argue “Get your kid back” He nodded and walked out of the room.

You watched in panic has Gary, Avocato, and Little Cato climbed the rope. Half of the ship was missing and you felt you were gonna throw up.

You smiled in relief as Avocato pulled Gary and Avocato on the ship, safe from the Lord Commander.

Little Cato smiled and turned towards his dad, opening his arms for a hug. You were about to Aw at the moment but you noticed the blinking on Little Cato’s back. A bomb. Before thinking you ran to Little Cato and ripped the bomb from his shirt, leaving a hole in the back “Hey!” He shouted, you wasted no time and threw the bomb out the opening of the ship into space. The bomb exploded, damaging the ship more and pushing everyone back from the force. Avocato grabbed Little Cato before he could hit the back of the ship. You flew past him and closed your eyes, waiting for the pain to hit you’re back.

Hands grabbed your wrist, you opened your eyes and saw both Little Cato and Avocato were gripping your wrist. You brought your other hand and gripped the pole they were holding on to. H.U.E finally close the hole and you all fell to the ground with a thud. You panted and looked around, everyone was fine so far.

You shook as you stood up, adrenaline running through you. “Is everyone okay?” You questioned, Gary gave a thumbs up and leaned against the wall, Quinn nodded and held on to a pole. Looking over to Avocato and Little Cato, you saw Little Cato staring at you with curiosity. Walking over you looked over him and Avocato, you noticed a small scratched by Avocato’s nose but brushed it off, his been through worse. “You okay? No wounds?” “Who are you?” Little Cato asked instead of answering you. You blushed “Um, I’m your Dad’s boyfriend.” Little Cato looked over at his Dad and smirked. Avocato huffed and looked at you “What were you thinking?!” You stared at him shocked “I was saving you and your son!” Avocato growled and grabbed your unwounded arm “You could of died!” You growled “You could of too!”

Wow this was Déjà vu. Avocato sighed and pressed his forehead against yours “I just got my son back, I can’t lose you” You smiled “You’re not” Little Cato groaned “If you guys are going to kiss I’m gonna puke” You laughed and tore yourself away from Avocato and kneeled down to him. You held out your hand “Hey, Little Cato, I’m Cora” He stared at your hand for a moment and shook it “What happened to your shoulder?” “Son, we don’t ask people that” Little Cato’s ear flattened at his Dad’s scolding, you laughed “I saved your Dad from being shot, a soldier snuck up on him and I jumped in front of him” Little Cato’s eyes sparkled “Really?! Cool!” You chuckled “And he yelled at me for it” Little Cato grinned up at his Dad “You have the coolest boyfriend!” Avocato blushed and rubbed the back of his neck “Yeah, Yeah I do” You stood up and looked around the ship “Ok we better start repairing” You held out your hand to Little Cato’s “I’ll give you a tour” He smiled and grabbed your hand.

Avocato sighed and smiled at you two interacting, he was relieved to see his son accept you, and he was grateful that you were able to find the bomb before it was too late. Gary slid over to him “If I hear you two again tonight, I’m going to kill you” Avocato blushed “Dude!” Gary shrugged and walked off, following you and Little Cato.


End file.
